Les cookies de la discorde
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Tout avait commencé à cause d'une boîte de cookies laissée sur la table de la cuisine par Pepper. Et les Avengers se souvinrent longtemps de cet incident provoqué par de simples cookies, de ce jour où le Hulk se mit en colère pour des biscuits. - OS.


**Juste entre parenthèses, ceci est ma 60ème fanfic sur ce site. * sabre le champagne ***

* * *

**Titre :** _Les cookies de la discorde_

**Univers :** Avengers

**Rating :** K+

**Langue :** Français

**Personnages :** Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Thor

**Genre :** Humor

**Résumé :** Tout avait commencé à cause d'une boîte de cookies laissée sur la table de la cuisine par Pepper. Et les Avengers se souvinrent longtemps de cet incident provoqué par de simples cookies, de ce jour où le Hulk se mit en colère pour des biscuits. - OS.

* * *

**« Les cookies de la discorde »**

Tout avait commencé à cause d'une boîte de cookies laissée sur la table de la cuisine par Pepper. La jeune femme avait pensé que cela ferait plaisir aux Avengers.

Steve, qui se levait toujours avant tout le monde, fut le premier à voir la boîte. Dessus, Pepper avait laissé un mot sur un petit post-it :

_Chers Avengers,_

_J'espère que ma petite surprise vous plaira._

_Pepper Potts_

Il n'avait pas ouvert la boîte, préférant attendre que le reste des habitants de la Tour Avengers – anciennement Stark – se réveille.

Le deuxième à passer à côté de l'emballage fut Bruce. Le reste de la troupe s'éveilla au fil des heures, et le dernier à se lever fut bien évidemment Tony.

L'équipe des super-héros se rassembla autour de la table de la cuisine, sur l'ordre de Steve. Ce fut aussi lui qui ouvrit la fameuse boîte. (NdA : Quel privilège ! xD)

Le mystérieux contenu fut alors révélé au grand jour, et les réactions furent diverses.

Steve était agréablement surpris. Natasha s'en fichait comme de la première balle qu'elle avait tiré. Clint était content comme un gamin devant une piscine de bonbons. Tony regardait les cookies avec envie. Thor n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait car ce n'était pas Asgardien. Bruce n'eut plus de contrôle sur le Hulk, très friand de bonbons, et se transforma au beau milieu de la cuisine, mais heureusement sans faire beaucoup de dégâts.

- Hulk aime cookies, grogna le géant vert (NdA : Non, ce n'est pas un placement de produit, je vous l'assure). Hulk veut cookies !

- Fais-toi plaisir, sers-toi, lui proposa gentiment Steve, surtout pour éviter de servir de hochet à leur ami vert.

Hulk ne se fit pas prier et enfourna une grande poignée de biscuits dans sa large bouche. Le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre dans la pièce était celui de sa mastication.

- Ami Hulk, puis-je goûter au moins à l'un de ces _cookies _? osa Thor. Nous n'avons pas de cela sur Asgard et je suis curieux de savoir quel goût cela a.

- Pas question, refusa Hulk. Cookies de Hulk. Hulk pas partager cookies avec stupide dieu.

Clint n'avait rien écouté, et sa main avait imperceptiblement glissé vers la boîte pour attraper un biscuit avant qu'ils n'aient tous disparus dans l'estomac de leur ami. Hulk s'en aperçut lorsque Clint porta sa pâtisserie à sa bouche avec avidité.

- LÂCHE ÇA ! tonna le géant. Touche pas cookies de Hulk. Hulk pas content, HULK SMASH ! (NdA : Juste pour le fun ;P)

Oups. Ils avaient énervé le Hulk. Les Avengers coururent hors de la cuisine afin d'aller chercher leurs armes, mais le géant s'élança à leur poursuite.

Clint prit le temps d'avaler le cookie qu'il avait _charpardé_. Tony en attrapa un avant de s'enfuir, et Thor se décida également à en goûter un. Il adora cette « _pâtisserie midgardienne très surprenante_ ».

La course-poursuite s'acheva dans le salon, qui fut à nouveau sévèrement abîmé par le Hulk. L'équipe des super-héros arriva finalement à maîtriser le monstre vert, qui redevint Bruce Banner.

La crise passée, Tony, Clint et Thor foncèrent dans la cuisine dévorer les cookies qui avaient survécu à Hulk.

Les Avengers se souvinrent longtemps de cet incident, provoqué par de simples cookies, et de ce jour où le Hulk se mit en colère pour des biscuits, et où Iron Man, Hawkeye et Thor se chamaillèrent pour le dernier cookie de la boîte – ce fut finalement Tony qui l'avala, au nez et à la barbe de ses amis.

* * *

**Petit commentaire :** Rien n'est sérieux dans cette histoire, parce que de temps en temps ça fait du bien d'écrire des conneries. L'idée m'est venue lorsque j'ai regardé la nouvelle série de dessins-animés _Avengers Assemble_. Dans l'un des épisodes, le Faucon amène des cookies préparés par sa mère à la Tour pour les Avengers, et Hulk veut tout manger. xD

* * *

(Écrit le 20 avril 2014. Amélioré le 21 avril 2014.)


End file.
